When Aliens Attack! outtakes
by Mecha74
Summary: Various scenes that were cut from the massive alien/kaiju eiga novel When Aliens Attack! Feel free to check them out if you're interested. And if they spark your interest please by all means read the finished novel in my stories section. :)


A friendly warning that allot of this may not make sense because it was obviously taken out of context, but hopefully it will be a fun read nonetheless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In downtown Kyoto, the monster Guiron rampaged through the streets, crushing everything in its path as people ran screaming for their lives. This Guiron, however, was not the original as it had been regrown and genetically engineered through cultivated DNA from the original kaiju who shared the same namesake.

It had been augmented with a new weapon also: a cybernetic tail that had a massive gripping claw on the end and was made of the same metal as the blade upon the kaiju's head. This new appliance also helped to better distribute the monster's weight when it was standing upright and trying to support the heavy blade that had kept the previous kaiju on all fours most of the time.

Things looked grim for the city and its inhabitants as the beast made its way through the small metropolis, undaunted in its carnage until a laser fired from above, dispersing and spreading into a cluster of rays that struck the kaiju's back. Coming in for a landing was the new and improved Gigan. With his incredible flying speed of Mach 3, the cyborg made the twenty mile flight from the Nebulan base to the city quickly and came down about 600 meters in front of the bladed alien kaiju.

He clanged his own blades together, uttering his characteristic metallic cry. Guiron responded by lunging with a roar, attempting to spear Gigan head on but the cyborg dodged. Guiron went through a building behind where Gigan had been standing. Gigan then blasted him again with his eye beam as the creature turned to lunge again, this time cleaving another structure in half. Gigan took to the air but as he circled around, Guiron crouched low once again, coiling his powerful leg muscles as he hid amongst the buildings.

As Gigan realized that his prey had disappeared, Guiron suddenly lunged into the air, catching him by surprise as his massive blade slammed into him dead on, putting a huge dent in his left sternum. The cyborg fell out of the sky and crashed down below. As he got back up, Guiron was already on top of him, diving forward as Gigan crossed his own blades together. Guiron collided with them, resulting in a metallic clanging echo that could be heard from one end of the city to the other.

The two kaiju pushed against each other with their locked blades as each jockeyed for position. Suddenly, something clasped onto the back of Gigan's head. It was Guiron's tail, with a large claw on the end with incredible strength and gripping power that hurled him through the air and crashing through several buildings. Guiron then sent forth his psychically controlled shuriken but soon discovered to his dismay that they could not penetrate Gigan's armor but returned to him

Guiron uprooted an electrical tower with his tail and threw it at his adversary like a javelin but Gigan managed to dart out of the way as Guiron bolted again. Gigan side-stepped him and hacked away with his own blades as Guiron roared out in defiance. It was becoming apparent that Guiron's hide was extremely resilient so Gigan decided it was time to use his big saw. Guiron stood up, taking a series of swings at Gigan with his blade. The cyborg managed to dodge and his chest saw roared to life. He then charged right at Guiron and dug it into his collarbone.

At first, it didn't seem to penetrate, as if he was trying to cut into solid stone but after a few seconds, the tough skin finally gave way and a spray of blood spurted through the air. Reacting in anger and the unfamiliar sensation of pain, Guiron went berserk and lashed out with his metallic tail. The claw stabbed at Gigan again and again who used his own blades to parry and block in an odd parody of a sword fight. Intermittently, Gigan would have to dodge or block Guiron's head blade as well. The amount of control the kaiju had over his cybernetic tail was impressive. It was almost as if it operated independently from the rest of his body.

Gigan tried a point-blank shot with his beam but Guiron angled his head so that his blade deflected the ray. Off in the distance, a structure got leveled. Gigan ended the exchange, clanging his right blade against Guiron's head and his left against the dangerous tail. He also blasted the gaping wound his saw had made with his eye beam, compounding the damage even more as Guiron let out another bellow of pain.

The tail came down at Gigan again but he went into a spin, deflecting it with his left blade as he buried the right in Guiron's left eye. As the kaiju staggered back from the injury, Gigan quickly shot forth one of his grappling hooks. It wrapped around Guiron's neck before he swung him through the air to go crashing down on the other side of him.

When Guiron got back up, he charged at Gigan who did the same. They leaped into the air at one another but Gigan turned his body in mid-air, dodging Guiron's blade and at the same time, bringing his chest saw across his neck. Gigan went down as did Guiron's body but his head was elsewhere. Gigan walked up to the beheaded kaiju for a final look when suddenly, Guiron's tail thrust forward and punched him in the face.

As Gigan went flying back, its claw ripped up a building and hurled it at him. Gigan then realized that the tail was robotic and did indeed operate independently. The building came down on Gigan who had to use his beam to blast his way clear, only to get smacked in the face by a huge chunk of pavement that the tail had ripped up. Reacting quickly, Gigan fired his beam but discovered that like Guiron's blade, it too deflected laser fire. The cyborg took to the air and circled around the city.

Gigan soared in at amazing speed to rush up on the tail with his chest saw and grabbed it, grating against the blade as sparks flew. The tail actually lifted Gigan off the ground, preparing to throw him off. Gigan fired both of his grappling hooks, anchoring himself to the ground as his saw cut through the robotic appendage. It went flying through the air but managed to twitch and snap a couple of times before finally going dead. With the threat finally over, Gigan ignited his jets and headed back to the Nebulan base.

Back at the Nebulan base.

"That went even better than I could have possibly expected, Kubota! Some excellent work, if I do say so myself," Fumio commended his associate.

"I am glad that you approve, Chairman," he replied with a satisfied grin.

Elsewhere at a secret location, a small group of Terran aliens were in the midst of a violent temper tantrum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the island of Ishikagi in the Okinawan Island chain, something terrible stirred deep within the bowels of the Earth; a remnant of an ancient and timeless primordial force. As Earth's Mana was suddenly weakened, it reached a new level of consciousness within its earthly confines. It wanted out and if the Mana decreased, it would indeed rise again and may the Gods have mercy on whatever got in its way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All we need now is something to put a little icing on this cake for the peace of mind of the rest of the world," Gordon informed Commander Argon.

"What exactly do you have in mind, Captain?"

"I was thinking of... a goodwill gesture of some kind perhaps? Something that will make the entire world sit up and take notice?" Argon brought his hand up to his chin as he gave the idea some thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Middle East, several members of the terrorist Taliban organization ran screaming for their lives. When they reached a network of elaborate caves, one of them ran up to their leader, Osama Bin Laden, who looked none too pleased.

"Useless coward! How dare you show fear! You will fight against all infidels to the end!"

"We cannot fight demons, sir!"

"Demons? What demons?"

"The demons who have come to punish us!" the terrified soldier screamed as he pointed up towards a nearby hillside.

"What insanity is this? I see nothing! There are not any demons, just despicable American devils!"

"No, sir! This is not the Americans!"

"It matters not, fool! Allah will give us the strength to com... bat... any... force?" Osama trailed off in mid-sentence as what had the Taliban running scared came into view. Tromping over the hill were Mechagodzilla and Titanosaurus. "Allah preserve us!" he shrieked.

As the two constructs advanced, not all of the Taliban warriors were afraid to fight and brought various tactics into play. Traps, artillery fire and land mines were tried but meant less than nothing to the two juggernauts. One soldier with enough explosives strapped to him to level a football stadium rushed up, screaming the Taliban war cry as he ran up to Titanosaurus' ankle before exploding into a million pieces.

When the smoke cleared, Titanosaurus stopped briefly to look down at the little stain on his foot before turning to Mechagodzilla. They both looked down and then at each other as if that had been the dumbest thing either of their memory banks had ever attempted to process.

Osama and his highest-ranking militants hid in one of the countless caves within the catacombs that dotted the countryside.

"Here we are safe and if the demons do find us, we will fight them together!" he proclaimed. Seconds later, a monstrous hand came crashing into their hideout, ripping it wide open. "Die well, my brothers!" Osama squealed as he turned tail and ran but the hand grabbed the terrorist before he could get very far. Titanosaurus shifted his grip to where Osama was dangling by his vest, hooked by one of the kaiju's claws.

He squirmed uselessly with his arms and legs flailing in a most embarrassing fashion. Special DNA specific sensors had allowed the two constructs to track him without any difficulty no matter where he might try to hide. Tactics that normally spelled doom for American soldiers were useless against the two behemoths.

Titanosaurus stared at the bizarre human with a bemused expression and tilted his head sideways. Osama was screaming obscenities in his native tongue as Mechagodzilla looked on, slowly swiveling his head side to side. Cameras on board recorded everything, as well as sending a live feed to the United Nations Building in New York and G-FORCE headquarters in Japan.

In the main conference room at G-FORCE, General Aso, his subordinates, Prime Minister Koizumi, Captain Gordon, Commander Argon and a number of Simeons, including Bordu, watched what was transpiring. Argon turned with a sly grin on his face to everyone present.

"Will this do?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Ashu Enshurin Forest Reserve in Kyoto, Megalon quickly dove off to one side as the monster Z-Ton fired his dreaded heat blast, practically melting a rocky crag into a puddle of goo. The Seatopian Guardian had learned early on that the 5,000-degree Celsius fireballs were to be avoided at all cost.

He didn't know where this thing had come from but he was determined to stop it. After the Z-Ton and Gomora slipped away from the Simeon base, they had gone off in different directions, letting their curiosity and bloodlust guide them. Now, the surrounding forest was ablaze and walls of flame rose high into the sky. Megalon tucked and rolled to get right in Z-Ton's face for a physical exchange and clubbed him with a right drill to the side of the head. As the monster went down, he brought his right foot up in a roundhouse kick, letting the momentum of his swing bring it into the side of its head.

Both kaiju were quickly up again and Megalon took to the air, raining his horn beam and napalm pods down on his adversary. Z-Ton engaged his force field, deflecting the assault and firing back with his hand lasers. Megalon dodged as he came back down, burrowing into the earth. Z-Ton looked all about him, cautiously waiting as he prepared to use another fireball. He didn't expect Megalon to suddenly reappear right underneath him, unleashing his horn beam and napalm pods yet again. This time, he was too quick for Z-Ton to dodge or deflect the attacks. The alien creature took some serious damage as it staggered back.

Z-Ton looked up from assessing his wounds to see Megalon charging in with his right arm drill spinning. He tried to sidestep but it bit into his left shoulder. Trying to retaliate with his right hand laser, the proud knight of Seatopia ducked and came back with an uppercut, stunning the powerful monster.

In anger and desperation, Z-Ton threw up his force field right in Megalon's face, sending him flying backwards and landing with a _THUMP!_ He looked up to see another fireball coming at him and rolled out of harm's way at the last possible second. As he got back up, a right punch to the face, followed by a low sweep-kick directly into the back of his legs put him down once again.

Z-Ton leaned down for a point-blank fire blast but Megalon swung his left drill up, smashing off Z-Ton's right antenna. The alien stumbled backward, clutching at the wound. Megalon flew straight for Z-Ton who could not use his force field without both antennae. The ancient deity drove his horn directly into his belly. Z-Ton's body shook and convulsed violently from the vast amounts of energy forced into it. He managed to pull the horn free and tossed Megalon through the air and away from him. Heaving back, Z-Ton brought forth a massive focused surge of fiery energy of his own, directly at the Seatopian hero.

As Z-Ton unloaded the concentrated beam from his face, Megalon brought his drill blades together to shield himself. They began to super-heat and glowed red hot but he held his ground, even managing to walk towards the alien as he pushed against the onslaught. When he got closer, Z-Ton blasted other parts of his body with his hand lasers, cutting deep wounds into the kaiju's exoskeleton but Megalon fought the pain and kept coming.

The guardian was almost within arm's reach when he somersaulted toward Z-Ton while simultaneously uncrossing his blades in an outward sweeping motion that deflected the beam in two different directions beneath him. As he came back down, he slashed his right drill like a sword across Z-Ton's face, cleaving a massive chunk off. The kaiju staggered back in shock and pain. Before he could react, Megalon charged forward with his blazing hot drills spinning and plunged both deep into his chest, curling them upward as he buried his arms to the elbows in the seijin's torso. He then wrenched both arms outward in a double back-handed slashing motion. Z-Ton was torn in half from the waist up and slowly fell over backwards to the ground in a gory, disgusting heap.

Megalon looked down at his drills which were now white-hot from a combination of the beam and Z-Ton's 5,000-degree blood. As he held them out, they actually sagged when they reached their melting point. He gazed at them in disbelief but as they started to cool down, he got an idea and looked over at the burning remains of Z-Ton. The god of Seatopia lumbered over to his enemy's corpse and plunged his drills into the blood-soaked entrails that exceeded the temperature of molten lava. Megalon held them there until the blades were once again pliable. He then slammed and clanged them together as a blacksmith would shape and temper a sword.

The echo of colliding metal could be heard throughout the countryside as Megalon shaped and reforged his aged and worn drills. When he was finished and they had cooled, sunlight reflected blindingly off his gleaming weapons as it did before age, wear and tear had taken their toll. His drills were now stronger and sharper than ever before and an amazing sight to behold. Megalon held them high as he uttered a roar of triumph to the heavens above. His ancient and most-trusted weapons had been given a new lease on life in a baptism of blood and fire. If there was ever a time that Megalon was ready to challenge his enemies, it was now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ghidorah took in more of the Earth's vital and precious Mana, a timeless fiend from the past had lain dormant below Ishikagi, Okinawa. Now, it came fully into consciousness, fueled by a rage to kill and destroy as the shroud of energy that once kept it in check was ripped away at last. It began to move up through the Earth's crust, making its way to the surface.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Off the coast of Ishigaki, a Muuvian submarine technician picked up some bizarre energy readings and called the Captain over to take a closer look.

"Where are they coming from?"

"The island, sir," he explained. The Captain went over to the ship's periscope and grasped its side handles to bring it up. Gazing through it at maximum magnification, he saw something moving across the landscape that sent a chill through the normally unshakable and fearless officer.

"What is it, Captain? What's wrong, sir?" another officer asked, taking notice of the his suddenly grave and pale expression. But the Captain did not hear their words, or anything else for that matter. He was lost in thought, reminiscing about the ancient tales of Muuvian lore from his childhood. One of the ancient legends spoke of a terrible force of nature that existed centuries ago when there lived a now extinct offshoot race of the Muuvians known as the Lemurians. The creature in question bore the name _Cal-Tiki_ and the Lemurians worshiped it during their time on Earth.

Legend said it would awaken and consume anything that lived if the natural balance or order of the planet's life force was disturbed or damaged in any way. It was also said that 65 million years ago, a terrible force of evil referred to only as The King of Terror arrived on Earth, initiating Cal-Tiki's revival. The evil from beyond eventually wiped the planet clean of substantial life, after which Cal-Tiki went dormant again.

The description of Cal-Tiki was what the Captain remembered above all else: a shapeless moving blob that glowed a luminescent green color, which was exactly what he was looking at now.

"Notify G-FORCE immediately and get me a direct line to General Aso at once!" the Captain ordered.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The United World Powers representatives made their way towards a massive chamber sealed off by a huge set of double doors with two armed guards standing before them.

"Where is Fumio?" King Antonio asked suddenly.

"Mister Subo regrets to inform us that for reasons of a personal nature, he will not be able to join us for the tour, ladies and gentlemen," the Prime Minister advised.

"Indeed..." Commander Argon muttered under his breath.

"And Captain Gordon?" the Mu Empress asked.

"He is currently on standby with the _GOTENGO_ but asked me to accompany the alliance on this tour in his stead, your highness," First Officer Nanbara explained.

"As you can see, the life form known as Cal-Tiki has been contained here in the facility's cryo chamber until the proper disposal methods can be arranged," General Aso began the presentation.

"And what are the plans for this dangerous organism?" the Mu Empress asked.

"As you may or may not know, fire is the primary weakness of this creature. Eventually, there are plans to dump it into an active volcano."

"And you are sure that it is safe to keep it here while these arrangements are being made?" Commander Argon questioned.

"Completely. I assure you, we have nothing whatsoever to fear. Now, if you will just follow me over in this direction, I will show you the central control room," the General gestured as they headed down a long corridor and through another pair of double doors.

In another part of the installation, an alarm was triggered and blared throughout the complex, startling everyone present. The two guards quickly began to look around, wondering what was happening.

"This is Station 4. We have a fire alarm sounding. Is this a drill? Over," one of them asked over his radio.

"No drill was scheduled. We're checking out the premises in our sector now. Over," a voice replied.

"Understood. Emergency sweep being initiated. Report back when completed. Over and out," the guard replied before returning the radio to his belt. He and his partner made a mad dash for the doors as a patient and hidden observer made his move.

"What is going on?" the Mu Empress asked.

"It is nothing. Just a drill or a minor malfunction of some kind, I am sure," Aso reassured the congregation. The guards finished their sweep and returned to their post, only to discover that the cryo chamber's temperature controls had been tampered with.

"What the hell?!" one of them blurted as he quickly punched in the access code to open the doors. As they opened, a tentacle shot forth, ensnaring the unfortunate man and jerking him inside, kicking and screaming. Panicking, his partner opened fire with his side arm which only managed to crack and splinter more of the ice that had been encasing Cal-Tiki. A few moments later, a second strand came forth, grabbing the other guard as well. When they were both consumed, Cal-Tiki began to expand its mass to break free of its icy prison. The sound of rending and tearing metal could be heard echoing throughout the facility.

"What the devil is happening?" King Antonio asked. General Aso was at a loss for words.

"I am really not liking this," Argon muttered, more to himself than anyone else. A group of heavily armed soldiers with flame throwers jogged by the visitors. Nanbara grabbed one of them by the shoulder.

"What is going on?!" he demanded.

"Containment breach. Cal-Tiki has escaped somehow!" the man answered frantically as he pulled free and rushed to catch up to the rest of the containment squad. But just as they reached the end of the corridor, the monstrosity exploded through the doors with tentacles flying in all directions. Many of the men were caught by surprise and several were entangled and consumed within moments.

Others who managed to stay out of reach unloaded with their flame throwers as they backed away from the steadily advancing abomination. But as parts of the organism caught fire, eruptions of water surged forth from within Cal-Tiki's mass to extinguish the flames.

"What is happening? Why aren't the flame throwers working?!" the Prime Minister demanded.

"The ice from the cryo chamber! Cal-Tiki must have consumed some of it and melted it down as water to add to its mass. It's using it to defend itself against the flame throwers!" Nanbara shouted worriedly.

"Everyone needs to be evacuated. Now!" Argon decided.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please follow me to the nearest emergency exit!" the General yelled, leading the way. They prepared to leave but Commander Argon bolted in the direction the containment squad had taken, grabbing a flame thrower that had been in the possession of a now dead and absorbed lab worker.

"Commander Argon! What are you doing?" the Prime Minister shouted after him.

"Get everyone out of here. Now!" he called back as he dodged a tentacle.

"Commander! You must come with us!" King Antonio yelled desperately.

"I said, get out of here! Unless this damned thing is kept at bay, it will catch up and kill all of you before you can make it out!" Argon roared. Just then, Nanbara rushed over to assist him, grabbing a flame thrower as well and cutting loose on Cal-Tiki whose appendages recoiled as the fiery gel hit them.

"Nanbara!? This is insane! We can't leave you both behind!" the Prime Minister insisted.

"Then we'll make it easy for you!" Nanbara replied as he spun around and fired his weapon in their general direction. The group quickly took off running.

"You should have left with the others!" Argon informed him.

"What? And let you have all the fun?" he yelled back as a tentacle suddenly wrapped around his ankle and pulled him down. He hit the floor and lost his flame thrower as he was pulled towards Cal-Tiki's writhing mass. Suddenly, a jet of fire from Argon reduced the tendril to ash and he scurried back to reclaim his weapon.

"If we survive this, remind me to have a serious discussion with you about what your definition of fun is," Argon shouted over the roar of the fiery blasts they were laying down. They had to rely on their agility and highly-trained reflexes to avoid Cal-Tiki's grasp but it was a losing battle as the creature was still advancing and they were starting to get dangerously low on fuel. Realizing this, Nanbara made a fateful decision and slammed the nozzle of his flame thrower against Argon's head, knocking him backwards and across the floor.

"What are you doing!?" he roared.

"Saving your sorry butt, Commander!" Nanbara replied with a sly grin as he quickly moved towards a console on the wall and slammed a button on it, bringing down a set of blast doors that separated him from the Simeon.

"Nanbara, no!" he screamed as he sprang back up and charged at the door, pounding away on it. "Nanbara, open the doors!"

"Can't do that, Commander. If one of us has to get out of this alive, it has to be you."

"Unacceptable! Open these doors now! That's an order!"

"You may be a Commander in the Simeon Army, Argon, but you're not my commanding officer. And even if you were, I still wouldn't open those doors! I'm just another soldier, Commander. Your people need you. I'm expendable. You're not."

"Expendable, my ass! Now open these damned doors!" But there was no answer as Nanbara was now fighting off Cal-Tiki with everything he had, but to no avail. A few moments later, his fuel tank was dry and a mass of tentacles rushed towards him. On the other side of the blast doors, Argon suddenly heard his screams.

"Nanbara! NO!" he yelled but he knew it was too late. An extreme amount of pressure began to push against the blast doors and Argon took off running. He managed to make it outside just as Cal-Tiki literally caused the entire compound to explode from the inside out. Just then, a military jeep rushed over to pick him up.

"They told us that you and First Officer Nanbara were still inside. Where is he?" the driver asked.

"He... he didn't make it," Argon admitted forlornly as he climbed in. They quickly took off, with one of Cal-Tiki's tentacles missing them by inches.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cal-Tiki moved ever closer to Kitakyushu as the UWP leaders watched from a safe distance. All hope seemed lost when the ground began to rumble and shake.

"What is going on now?" the Prime Minister wondered, his nerves already having been pushed to their limit. Just then, Megalon rose up from beneath the earth, standing between the city and the advancing green mass.

"That, ladies and gentlemen, is our salvation!" King Antonio declared with pride. Cal-Tiki attacked immediately as several tendrils shot forth, wrapping around Megalon who responded by firing off both his horn beam and napalm pods. The beam did nothing but when the pods made contact and exploded, it recoiled and the tendrils pulled away from the Seatopian defender.

Megalon fired again but this time, the blob launched itself into the air and over the attack, crashing down on top of its quarry. Seconds later, Megalon surged forth from beneath the earth a few hundred feet away and unloaded more of his projectiles. As they detonated on the writhing nightmare's mass, it dispersed its water deposits to put out the flames. Megalon fired another pod volley but Cal-Tiki parted his body where they would have hit. The napalm exploded harmlessly on the ground. A massive balled-up tentacle nearly half Megalon's size sprang forward and punched into him like a battering ram. The kaiju went flying through the air and crashed to the ground.

As Megalon got back up, Cal-Tiki was on him in a flash. Another massive mound of the organism wrapped itself around the entire top half of his body. Megalon tried to use his spinning drills but they didn't have any affect on the gelatinous creature. By chance, he managed to spit up a pod that detonated on the ground in front of him. Megalon forced himself down on the flames, making Cal-Tiki let go.

More tentacles shot forth and Megalon took to the air, raining down one barrage after another as Cal-Tiki tried to back away from the relentless assault. The living protoplasm retaliated by ripping up a huge boulder and hurling it. Megalon barely dodged but as he veered around it, his foot was snagged by a high-reaching tentacle that jerked him out of the sky and brought him crashing down hard. Winded, Megalon got thrown into a rock formation and then wrenched back up and slammed down a third time. More tendrils moved towards him as he used his drills to fend them off but one wrapped around his left leg from behind and yanked him up, then hurled him directly into the center of Cal-Tiki's mass. He was sucked in almost instantly.

Moments passed until suddenly, a bright yellow glow could be seen emanating and growing within the blob. There was an incredible explosion as Cal-Tiki was completely engulfed in flames. Megalon erupted from the burning monstrosity which twisted and writhed amidst the fiery maelstrom. The guardian had used his solar blast attack to practically incinerate Cal-Tiki from the inside out. He fell to his knees as he watched the horrid abomination burn to ash before him. Megalon suffered terrible burns from the acidic digestive compounds within the creature but his exo-skeleton protected him to some extent. After resting for a few more moments, the great Seatopian guardian turned and burrowed out of sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At a nearby hospital, Captain Gordon ran as fast as he could, practically mowing down anyone unfortunate enough to step into his path. When he arrived at his destination, he found the rest of the UWP leaders present who immediately let him into the room. He slowly stepped towards the bed where the badly mutilated Nanbara laid. He had survived being enveloped by Cal-Tiki as had a few others but obviously, he did not have long to live. Gordon leaned down by his bedside and carefully wrapped his right hand around what little remained of Nanbara's.

"I - Is everyone sa - safe?" he rasped, barely able to speak.

"Yes. You did yourself, me and your country proud, Nanbara," Gordon told him, trying very hard not to be overwhelmed by his emotions.

"G - good. I - I wa - want you to know tha - that it was... my... choice," Nanbara whispered as he tried to talk through the obvious agony he was in. Gordon simply nodded as he struggled to say what he had to. "I wa - want yo - you to know, Ca - Captain. I have n - no... regrets. A - and tha - that I... I wou - would do - it all over again if... I, ha - had the choice."

"I know, soldier. I know. You are, without a shadow of a doubt, the best damned First Officer I have ever served with or ever will," the Captain assured him. Nanbara struggled to form a smile on his face which was mostly melted down to the bone with hardly any flesh left. A few seconds later, his hand went limp and slipped out of Gordon's grasp. The alliance members hung their heads in mourning for their fallen comrade. Fumio had just arrived and stood in the doorway.

"Captain Gordon. Please allow me to offer my condolences for the passing of one of the bravest soldiers I have ever met," the Chairman offered but Gordon's only response was to slowly turn in his direction with a look of utter hatred and rage upon his face. He suddenly lunged, decking Fumio with a right hook directly to his temple.

"You son of a bitch! I know you had something to do with this! You weren't there when it happened!" Gordon seethed as he reached down for him but several orderlies and security personnel quickly mobbed the Captain, trying to restrain him.

"Have you gone mad, you detestable moron!?" Fumio snarled, holding his hand up to where Gordon's punch had connected as everyone in the room looked on in a state of shock.

"Captain! What is the meaning of this?!" General Aso demanded.

"As God is my witness, I swear I will kill you! Do you hear me?!" Gordon roared.

"Get him out of here and detain him immediately!" General Aso ordered as the Captain was dragged away, kicking and screaming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gigan stood before what was once the Nebulan base, only now it was just a smoking crater. He had just returned from his inspection of the island Mothra had been lured to but found no traces of her so he assumed that she had been disintegrated and returned to his home base. But it wasn't there anymore.

"They are all dead," a voice suddenly spoke in kaiju-speak behind him. Gigan turned to see Megalon standing there.

"What did you do?!" Gigan accused him.

"I have done nothing. The Gudis is responsible for this."

"You lie!"

"Do I? Your foolish Chairman attempted to take control of me using the telepathic headband that the Seatopian nobles use to communicate with me. For the brief moment that we were linked, his mind became an open book to me."

"So you know everything, huh? I guess there's no use in even pretending to be allies anymore..."

"Indeed. Your deceit is now clear."

"Then I guess I will just have to kill you."

"You can try..."

"Oh, come on! Look at you! You're in no condition to challenge me!"

"Maybe not... But I think you will find that this old dog still has a few tricks." The two kaiju assumed fighting stances as they stared one another down. Gigan's chainsaws came on at top speed. Likewise, Megalon's drills began to spin until they became a blur. The monsters leaped at one another and their blades clanged together again and again in an incredible display that would have made even the most jaded swordsman proud. Each dealt a series of swings that pushed the other back as the tide of battle shifted back and forth as each tried to topple the other.

Gigan soon got fed up with their sparring and blasted Megalon with his eye beam, putting him down. Megalon had to bring his drills up to hold back Gigan's spinning chest saw as the Nebulan construct tried to land on top of him. He unloaded his own firepower as his horn beam and napalm pods drove Gigan back. Megalon charged in, clocking Gigan to the side of his head with his right drill but as he went down, his claw tail lashed out, punching Megalon in the face. Gigan then quickly barreled into his opponent as they cleaved through a good portion of the forest before Megalon was pinned down. Gigan then tried to bring his chainsaws down on top of him but Megalon blocked them with his drills as the two combatants pushed against one another.

Megalon flipped Gigan over the top of himself and followed through, trying to penetrate his skull with his right drill while he was still on the ground. Gigan dodged and kicked Megalon in the face as he sprang back up and swung his left chainsaw downward at the rolling guardian but missed. It dug into the earth and Megalon capitalized, hitting Gigan with an uppercut, followed by a shoulder tackle as they both went rolling across the ground.

As both kaiju rose, Gigan advanced quickly and Megalon had to fend off strikes from the chainsaws, as well as Gigan's claw tail as he quickly got backed up by the fearsome onslaught. But Megalon evened things up with a point-blank napalm blast that knocked Gigan backward. As he fell, he blasted a hillside above and rocks and other debris came down on him from behind, causing him to stagger forward. Rebounding, Gigan darted back in, spear-tackling his adversary as they both crashed into the hillside.

"Face it. You are over the hill, bug! You ain't got what it takes anymore!" Gigan grunted as he heaved back to punch his left saw right into Megalon's face. He ducked and rolled out behind him as the saw got embedded in the ground. When Gigan finally yanked it free, he saw Megalon's feet flying straight at him and a missile drop-kick got planted directly into his face, smashing him hard against the hillside.

As Gigan got up, he took a combination of pods and beams to the face and chest, followed by a double-drill backhand swing that knocked him head over heels. Megalon quickly straddled Gigan as he reared back his right spinning drill, preparing to punch it through his head but Gigan's tail reached up from behind and grabbed hold of the back of Megalon's head. The powerful claw picked him up and slammed him head first down into the ground but this played into Megalon's abilities as he burrowed into the earth. Gigan looked all around him, wondering where his enemy would reappear.

He got his answer as Megalon exploded up directly beneath him and Gigan was pulled down into the ground as both of them disappeared from sight. The ground quaked and rumbled as the battle continued deep below but which combatant was superior in that environment became obvious as Gigan literally got punched back up into the air. He landed backwards on his head and fell over onto his belly. Megalon then emerged from the hole and moved in. In desperation, Gigan launched his boomerang razor discs but Megalon dodged one and deflected the other with one of his drills. He blasted Gigan in the face with his horn beam, putting him down again.

"What was the term you used? I believe it was... over the hill?" Megalon asked as the two razor discs returned. One sliced across his left arm while the other hit his right leg, slicing the tendons as he fell to one knee. The discs flew back into their respective compartments in Gigan's collar bone.

"Yep, that was it. And I think it still holds," Gigan gloated as he nailed Megalon with his eye beam, plowing him through the hillside they had fought upon earlier and out the other side. Megalon tried to clear the cobwebs but Gigan was quickly standing over him.

"Too bad I couldn't have fought you when you were in your prime. I bet that would have been a lot of fun," Gigan taunted as he raised his right saw, preparing to chop Megalon's head off. But suddenly, he got blasted from behind. As he staggered forward, Megalon capitalized on this by goring his combined drill up into his chest. Gigan's chest saw and upper torso were torn asunder.

In desperation, he tried to use his arm saws but Megalon, still in a kneeling position, pushed upwards against them with his spinning drills. As the two shoved against one another with everything they had, Gigan's saws shattered and exploded under the strain as Megalon lashed out with a double backhand swing that cleaved Gigan's face off. The tail claw reached around to snap at him but got a drill smashed into it, severing it from the rest of the appendage.

Gigan had been beaten. Megalon slumped back down as he looked over to see a badly burned and mutilated Queen Mothra hovering nearby. "Thank you for your assistance. Are you all right?" he asked her.

"I will be with a little more time. With Biollante's DNA now a part of me, I have the power to regenerate even the most terrible of injuries."

"That is good. The Nebulans are responsible for that but they have been dealt with. They must have thought that the nuclear bomb would be too much for you to handle."

"It was no picnic, that's for sure! What matters now is that we are both still alive," she stated as she hovered over him.

"What are you doing?" Megalon asked as she slowly began flapping her wings.

"I am going to try to heal you."

"But I am not a warrior of Gaia. Will it work?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that you are as much a defender as I am and your aura is pure so I am going to try." Golden glowing pollen fluttered down off of her wings and onto Megalon's body. As it covered him, his wounds began to heal and seal up. Even ancient scars like his lost eye from decades ago were repaired. He rose up, feeling the kind of strength he possessed when he was young, completely and totally rejuvenated.

"It worked! I can't believe it!"

"I am glad. If anyone in this struggle deserves Gaia's blessing, it is you, my friend," Mothra chirped happily.

"How can I ever thank you? ...For so much?" the noble Seatopian guardian asked his wondrous benefactor.

"By carrying on the battle, fighting the good fight as long as life on this planet is threatened." Of that there would be no doubt, he promised her.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must rest and finish my regeneration. Fare thee well, Megalon. Until we meet again," she called out as she flew off into the distance. He watched her go and then roared at the sky above. He now had the strength of his prime and would indeed use it to protect his people and this world from whatever assailed it as long as there was still a breath in his body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you liked any of what you read here please feel free to check out the finished product in my stories section, thanks. :)


End file.
